1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for treating human waste. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device and method which treat human sewage by way of incineration and purification.
2. Related Art
There exist several devices for treating human sewage. Most commonly are the governmental treatment facilities which exist in urban areas. These facilities are expensive and limited in the capacity of service which they can provide. Accordingly, residential and business development is limited as a function of capacity.
Attempts at solving this problem have resulted in the use of storage tanks (septic tanks and cesspools) which temporarily house the waste for subsequent removal and remote treatment. Other systems attempt on-site treatment of human waste. Some of these devices have employed microwaves in an incineration process of solids. Other devices employ filters in the purification process of fluids.
A goal of these devices is to treat the waste in a manner to make the resultant matter environmentally acceptable and substantially free of contaminants. One problem is that these devices fail to adequately treat the waste in a manner to provide total environmental disposability and/or reusability. Another problem exists in that the gases which result as a biproduct of the incineration process are noxious and environmentally unfriendly.
There remains a need to improve the devices which exist for treatment of human waste. There also remains a need for a relatively inexpensive means to accomplish the above goal and overcome the aforesaid problems. The present invention sets forth a device and method which meet these needs.